Gutza1/Alchemies
This is a list of all alchemies made by Gutza1 using the Alchemiter. Basic Alchemies Clothing The Commanding Officer * Carbon Nanogel && Military Armor && Computer * A military outfit made out of some sort of mixture between carbon nanogel and regular cloth. It has several built-in computers that allow you to talk to others while fighting in battle. The Nuclear Soldier * The Commanding Officer && Miniature Tokomak * A camo hazmat suit worn by a soldier in a hazardous environment. Protected from any nuclear waste or radiation, and can channel it into secret vents and fire it out as superheated plasma. The Nuclear Troper * The Nuclear Soldier && Plot Detector * A blinding white hazmat suit whose nuclear containment vents can also be used as sensors to detect high concentrations of plot. Protects nuclear waste and radiation, and also looks awesome. Troper's Nuke Armor * Nuclear Troper && Carbon Plate * A set of metal armor forged from carbon. It can seek out plot, fire nuclear blasts, and is immune to radiation. Troper's Antimatter Armor * Troper's Nuke Armor && Mini Antimak * Identical to the Troper's Nuke Armor, but it's made of antimatter. I would not recommend wearing this. Troper's Rocket Armor * Troper's Nuke Armor && Small Rocket Engine * A modified version of the Troper's Nuke Armor with a built in rocket engine. Troper's Diamond Armor * Troper's Nuke Armor && Diamondium * Troper's Nuke Armor, but made of diamondium. Very flexible, and very tough. Decads Nanoctet * Carbon Nanogel && Fluoride Octet * Level 8 * A set of eight metallic D8s that are forged from carbon nanogel. Allotrope Octave * Nanoctet && Graphene * Level 8 * A set of eight graphene D8s. Allotrope Decad * Allotrope Octave && Fluoride Decad * Level 10 * ALLOTROPE DECAD: A set of ten D10s that look and function the same as their eight-sided counterparts. Elemental Decad * Allotrope Decad && Smash Ball * Level 10 (Supercharged) * A set of ten D10s that flicker with an elemental power Two Thousand's Decad * Scranton Reality Anchor & Fluoride Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten D10 charged with the power of reality. Stellar Decad * Astronomy Textbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten star-crossed D10s that ripple with the power of the cosmos and the stars above. Earth's Decad * Biology Textbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten forest-green D10s that are imbued with the power of all the nature of the Earth. Bunsen's Decad * Chemistry Textbook & Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A flickering blue set of ten D10s that glows like fire. The complete power of chemistry is imbued inside the dice. Mineral's Decad * Geology Textbook & Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten brilliantly shining D10s that shine like diamonds. They are imbued with the power of every rock, mineral, and gem on the earth. Movement's Decad * Physics Textbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten bronze D10s. They are imbued with the very power of physics itself, one of the fundamental sciences. They intermittently crackle with electric energy. Planck's Decad * Quantum Mechanics Textbook & Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten D10s fizzling with quantum improbability. Endeavor's Decad * Aerospace Engineer's Manual && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten metal D10s that flicker with the power of aerospace. Biotechnical Decad * Biotech Engineer's Manual && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten lime D10s that flicker with the power of biotechnology. Reaper's Decad * Agricultural Engineer's Manual && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten olive green D10s that flicker with the power of agricultural engineering. Toxic Decad * Chemical Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten purple D10s that flicker with the power of chemical engineering. Construction's Decad * Civil Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten D10s forged from various types of metal. They throb with the power of civil engineers. Electrified Decad * Electrical Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten bronze/gold D10s. They throb with the power of electrical engineering. Material Decad * Materials Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten nondescript D10s that are imbued with the power of material engineering. Hiroshima's Decad * Nuclear Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten lime green D10s that are imbued with the power of nuclear engineering. Microscopic Decad * Nanoengineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten nanomaterial D10s that are imbued with the power of nanoengineering. Computerized Decad * Software Engineer's Handbook && Fluorite Decad * Level 10 * A set of ten green D10s that are imbued with the power of software engineering. Vehicles Antigrav Surfboard * Surfboard -c Antigravity Device * A totally rad surfboard that can double as a hoverboard, floating in the air! Antigrav Diamondboard * Antigrav Surfboard -c Diamondium * A modified version of the Antigrav Diamondboard, made out of diamond. Awesome. Antigrav Rocketboard * Antigrav Diamondboard -c Small Rocket Engine * A modified version of the Antigrav Diamondboard powered by rocket technology. Amy's Hoverboard * Antigrav Rocketboard -c Pink Paint * A pink hoverboard forged from diamond nanogel, made for Amy Wong. Nanogel Spaceship Hull * Carbon Nanogel -c Retro Spaceship Hull * The hull of a spaceship forged from carbon nanogel. Ventgel Spaceship Hull * Nanogel Spaceship Hull -c Ventilation Systems * A modified version of the Nanogel Spaceship Hull with several ventilation systems. Nanogel Spaceship Hullbay * Ventgel Spaceship Hull -c Life Support System * The hull of a spaceship, forged from carbon nanogel. It also comes with a ventilation system and a life support system so that people can thrive on it. Nanogel Darkship * Nanogel Spaceship Hullbay -c Dark Matter Propulsion System * A large spaceship forged from carbon nanogel. It comes with a built-in ventilation and life support system so that people can survive on it. Inside its engine room is a dark matter propulsion system, with a rocket engine and thrusters sticking out of its back end. Nanocomms Darkship * Nanogel Darkship -c Data Network * An upgraded version of the Nanogel Darkship with a built-in data network, allowing the ship to receive signals and for the pilot to control it. Nanodark Rocketship * Nanocomms Darkship -c Rocket Fins * A modified version of the Nanocomms Darkship that possesses three rocket fins, giving it extra mobility. Nanogel Hubship * Nanodark Rocketship -c Control Bridge * A modified version of the Nanogel Rocketship that now has a proper bridge with a built-in control setup so the ship can now actually be steered and move across the stars. Nanogel Smartship * Nanogel Hubship -c Sensor Array * A modified version of the Nanogel Hubship with a built-in sensor array that can sense its location in time and space, and also point out objects around itself. Nanogel Lightship * Nanogel Smartship -c Inertialess Reactor * An upgraded version of the Nanogel Smartship with a built-in reactor that can propel the craft to lightspeed. Nanograv Lightship * Nanogel Lightship -c Artificial Gravity Generator * A modified version of the Nanogel Lightship that can change its own gravity at will using an artificial gravity generator. Down is now whatever you want it to be! Nanolight Lander * Nanograv Lightship -c Landing Legs * An upgraded version of the Nanograv Lightship that has a set of three built-in landing gears. Now you actually have a way to get off of the ship! Nanolight Superlander * Nanolight Lander -c Escalander * A version of the Nanolight Lander with its landing legs replaced with Escalanders. Nanolight Megalander * Nanolight Lander -c Escalander * A modified version of the Nanolight Lander that has a retractable Escalander at the front of the ship in addition to three landing gear. Nanolight Cargolander * Nanolight Megalander -c Cargo Bay * A modified version of the Nanolight Megalander with a built in Cargo Bay. Nanolight Missilelander * Nanolight Cargolander -c Missile Bay * An upgraded version of the Nanolight Cargolander with a built-in Missile Bay The Greenlighter * Nanolight Missilelander -c Green Paint * An upgraded version of the Nanolight Missilelander painted in several sharp shades of green. At long last, the ship is almost complete. All it needs are some finishing touches. Planet Express Ship 1.0 * The Greenlighter -c Planet Express Logo * At long last, your creation is complete. A carbon nanogel emerald green ship branded with the Planet Express logo, a control room, medbay, ventilation, FTL drives, and much much more. Diamondium Motorized Cart * Motorized Cart -c Diamondium * Yep. Diamondium Motorized Hovercart * Diamondium Motorized Cart -c Hover Module * Yep. Diamondium Shieldcart * Diamondium Motorized Hovercart -c Shield Generator * Now it has a shield generator that protects anything inside of it. Planet Express Ship 2.0 * Planet Express Ship -c Dull Diamondium -c Planet Express Ship Turret -c Anti-Turbocharger * The new and improved model of the original Planet Express Ship. It is now reinforced with dull-diamondium, and possesses a powerful turret and an anti-turbocharger. Planet Express Ship 3.0 * Planet Express Ship 2.0 -c Tesseract Manifold -c Planet Express Ship Primary Lasers x2 Final Planet Express Ship * Planet Express Ship 3.0 -c Energy Grid -c Large Mini Tokamak -c Electrowinch Claw Upgrade -c Slim Shield Generator -c Vehicle Finalizer * Yep. The ultimate incarnation of the classic Planet Express Ship, armed to the teeth with weaponry and power. Use it wisely. Category:Gutza Category:Tool Category:Lists